Holiday in Handcuffs
by Khoshekh42
Summary: Based on a fluffy sappy Christmas movie (Holiday in Handcuffs), but no knowledge of it is necessary. Gabriel breaks up with his boyfriend right before he has to bring him to meet his family. He goes just a bit crazy and sort of kidnaps a man in the coffee shop he waits at. He brings him to his parents to introduce him to them as Christian. Rated T for Gabriel. Please R&R.


"Mom." Gabriel sighed, "I'll bring Christian, okay?"

"I know, but I haven't even met him yet!" Becky complained. "And remember, you're going to get here _precisely_ at six." Gabriel laughed, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I am _never _going to arrive anywhere on time. Ever."

"My everlasting problem." Becky groaned "Gabriel, you are my everlasting problem. Oh! Here's your dad, I'm gonna put him on!"

"Hey, Dad." Gabriel said, as he heard Chuck on the phone. "I really need to go. I run a coffee shop. I need to talk to- sorry. Hi, can I take your order? Black coffee, that it? Alright, here you go. Thank you for coming! Alright, I'm back dad. Really, I need to go. I'll be there at… probably seven or so?"

"You do know that it's at six, right? I mean, you know what Becky's like, she always wants everyone to be on time to everything."

"She'll be- shit." Gabriel muttered under his breath, "You got a black coffee didn't you?" He winced at the look on the man's face. "I'm sorry." Gabriel quickly pulled up a black coffee for the man, handing to him and apologizing for a second time. He hung up the phone, saying a quick goodbye to his dad.

Kali walked in, around four minutes later. Gabriel grinned, "Hey! I'm just about to get off shift, and then we can leave to go to my parents place." Christian smiled, but not at all the way that Gabriel had "Yeah…" He drew out the word, "I'm not _going_ to your parents."

"What?" Gabriel asked, confused, "But- but you said you would."

Christian laughed cruelly, "No. I told you that I would go. When we were about to have sex. I have to go." He started to turn around,

"Wait!" Gabriel shouted. Christian looked to him, Gabriel stuttered slightly, "If- if you walk out that door, I am _never_ talking to you again." Christian laughed again. He walked out that door. And Gabriel's heart broke just a little.

"Oh God." Gabriel muttered to himself, "What the hell did I just do?" He sighed. He stood up straight, eyes wide, "Shit." He groaned. He couldn't just show up with no date to his parent's house. They'd been hounding him for years about Christian. And now… Well, now he'd gone and just broken up with him. His head was spinning, and things seemed to be starting to go slightly blurry. Suddenly he found that he was staring at one man who was sitting at table four. He stood up to walk to the restroom. Gabriel grabbed the knife from the countertop. He walked over to man, poking the knife into his back, and the man stiffened.  
>"Don't move." Gabriel muttered. "Just walk."<p>

*:*:*:*:*

Several minutes later, somehow, found Gabriel sitting in his car, with the man passed out next to him (not Gabriel's own doing, the man had knocked himself out by turning around to try to hit the knife out of Gabriel's hand, and then slipping on the ice and knocking himself out). Gabriel perked up as the man started to wake up.

"Hey." He said, "Sorry. You know, about the whole… knife thing."

"What?" Man replied groggily, "What the hell just happened?" He sat up, alarmed all of a sudden, "You just kidnapped me. Jesus Christ, you just fricking _kidnapped_ me!" Gabriel winced, "I said that I was sorry. No really."

"What the hell." Man said again. "Why did you do this?"

"Well." Gabriel winced, "See, my parents are _really_ expecting my boyfriend, Christian for Christmas, and well, uh, we kind of just broke up like, ten minutes ago. And, uh, I saw you, and I thought that maybe, I could possibly well, introduce you-"  
>"Kidnap me." Man deadpanned.<p>

"Fine. But I thought that I could introduce you," Gabriel purposefully used the word introduce again, "to my family. As Christian." Man looked at him, "You're insane. This is… crazy. You are absolutely crazy."

"Listen," Gabriel told him, "What's your name?"

"No!" Man shouted at him, "I'm not stupid, I'm not telling you my name." Gabriel looked at him, and pulled the knife out of in between the seats. "Please?" Man sighed. "Sam. And that's all that I'm telling you. I'm not giving you my last name." Gabriel shrugged. A minute passed. Sam was glaring at him. "I can't do this. I really can't. You say that you want me to pretend to be this Christian guy. I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend." Gabriel blushed. Sam put his hand on his forehead, sighing. "Right. You know my name. What's yours?"

"Gabriel." He said, "Please give me a chance."

"Give you a chance? Give you a- Jesus, you are- you kidnapped me. You just kidnapped me. And you expect me to give you a chance." Sam huffed. "I just don't understand. You seem like a nice guy, but uh, you just kidnapped me." Gabriel blushed. "Listen." Gabriel told Sam, again. "I don't want to make you do this-"

"So don't. Just let me go, and I'll forget that this ever happened. I won't press charges, just please." Sam begged. "I just want to get back to my brother, my dad. And my girlfriend." Sam looked at Gabriel, "I was going to propose." Gabriel pulled the car over, suddenly, jerking the car. He let his head fall on the steering wheel. "Why is my life just a piece of shit?" Sam stared at him, concerned. "What's wrong?" Sam knew that it was weird to be concerned for a man that just kidnapped him, but Sam wasn't exactly a normal person. Dean always told him that he was too nice to people. He'd probably slap him for being nice to his captor. Just as long as it didn't turn into Stockholm syndrome, then Sam would be fine.

"You were going to propose. And I kidnapped you." Gabriel looked up at Sam, "I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You kind of are."

"What was I thinking?"

"I don't know." Sam replied, as Gabriel finally started to drive again, faster than before.

"But. I think that I should probably get going. Because you are going to help me get my mom off my back. I swear that she's crazy."

"Just like you." Sam muttered. Gabriel winced.

"Please do this. I mean, I'm not going to let you leave. Please do this for me." Gabriel looked so desperate that Sam almost give in and do what the crazy man wanted him to.

"I swear that as _soon_ as the holidays are over, I'll get you back to your family, and I know that I'm completely crazy, but if you could please just bear with me? I swear that I won't do anything to try to harm you, but if you try to escape, I will cut you." Gabriel begged of him. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Really? As soon as the holidays are over? Of all the times that I have to get taken away from my family, it's during the holidays. When you're supposed to with family. You think- I- I have a girlfriend, I hope to make her my fiancé. Why do you have to kidnap someone just to make your parents happy?"

Sam stared at Gabriel for a while longer. "I really have no choice do I?" Gabriel shook his head vigorously. Sam sighed.

"Fine then. But I will get away first chance that I get." Gabriel nodded, "But I won't let you." He smiled, smirking almost, "You seem too nice to let you escape."

**A/N: So... whatcha think? This is the ****_second_**** of my published fluffy Christmas things! If you've seen this little (Hallmark, I think) movie, then tell me. You can find it on Youtube if you like this plot. Should I continue? No? Too bad. I am. Please like and comment... please? Thanks!**


End file.
